Sonic Battle (2019 Nicktoon anime show)
Sonic Battle is to be an upcoming Nicktoon anime show that's completely different from Sonic X and Sonic Boom, and it's to air on Nickelodeon on January 4, 2019. It's based on the Gameboy Advance game of the exact same title. Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) * Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal BIg (voices) *Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices) *Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) *Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices) *John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices) *Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) *Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) *Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) *Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog and Metal Manic (voices) *Linda Walleem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voice) *Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as E-102 Gamma (voice) *Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) *Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) *Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) *Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) *Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) *Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Thunder (voices) *Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian and Froggy (voices) *Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) *Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) *Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) *Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett and Metal Sparkles (voices) *Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) *Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices) *Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) *Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) *Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice) *Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) *Tress MacNeille as the President's Secretary (voice) *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Gerald Robotnik (in flashback video clips) (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Deem Bristow respectively) *Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice) *Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) *Sarah Natochenny as Colby Katzenberg, a young 11 year old boy and Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Cosmo's good human friend (voice) *Ted Lewis as Ethan Katzenberg, Colby's 46 year old father and Abby's 46 year old husband (voice) *Kate Higgins as Abby Katzenberg, Colby's 43 year old mother and Ethan's 43 year old wife (voice) *Amy Palant as Molly Katzenberg, Colby's 7 year old sister and Ethan and Abby's 7 year old daughter (voice) *Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (voice) *Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counterpart (voice) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog (voice) *Rachael Lillis as Maria Robotnik (voice, in flashback memories) and Maria the Hedgehog (voice, re-incarnation) *Veronica Taylor as Tikal the Echidna (voice, in flashback memories) *Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) *Lisa Ortiz as Levanna the Cat (voice) *Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice) *John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) *Tom Kenny as Snively, Dr. Eggman's nephew (voice) *Candi Milo as Sonia the Hedgehog (voice) and Rosie Woodchuck (voice, ever since Madame Foster's voice on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Kirk Thornton as Orbot (voice) *Wally Wingert as Cubot (voice) *Travis Willingham as Soar the Eagle and Mr. Slate (voices) *Bill Freiberger as the Comedy Chimp (voice) *Robbie Rist as Swifty the Shrew (voice) *Lori Alan as Julie-Su the Echidna, Knuckles' 1 true love (voice) *Colleen Villard as Zooey, Tails' 1 true love (voice) *Steve Burton as Marty the Seedrian, Cosmo's 1 true love (voice) *Leah Applebaum as Violet the Seedrian, Cosmo's cousin (voice) *J.K. Simmons as Nigel Acorn (voice) *Lara Jill Miller as Honey the Cat (voice) *Michelle Trachtenberg as River the Cat (voice) *Emily Hahn as Clover the Hedgehog (voice) *Alexander Gould as Lightning the Hedgehog (voice) Seasons * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 1 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 2 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 3 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 4 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 5 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 6 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 7 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 8 * ''Sonic Battle''/Season 9 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog television series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoon Shows